Don't Leave
by June13
Summary: Vincent gets suicidal and Cloud comes to the rescue technically a sequel to In This Angry World of Ours, but it can stand on it's own two feet. SLASH! YOU ARE WARNED! Song Never to Late Three Days Grace


I don't own the characters, obviously, or anything. I'd be happy if I did, but so would a lot of people, enjoy!

* * *

"I... I can't... do this anymore, Cloud. Just... don't come this time... let me have this one thing... Please... I... I lo-" Click. Vincent had hung up on him.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Fuck," he muttered to himself while flipping his phone shut and jamming it back in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair and bolted back to his bike. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He kicked it to life and sped towards the apartment. He'd known the man would do this. He'd tried at least twice a year for the past few years to end his life and it seemed to be becoming more and more frequent. Cloud had managed to stop him every time so far, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder to talk him out of it. They both knew he needed help, but both had more pride than could ever be helpful. Vincent had never admitted it and neither would he. It'd be prying anyway. 'You can only pry into another's life if you genuinely love them.' Cloud thought as he neared his destination. Didn't he care for Vincent? Hadn't he always? He shook his head to erase his train of thought and parked, almost tripping in his haste to make it inside before it was too late. He unlocked the door and threw it open almost violently. He searched the main room, scanning for anything out of place, just as he'd been taught. Nothing seemed amiss, but for the eerie silence that followed once the sound of the door hitting the wall had stopped resonating.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late _

"Vincent!" he called, hoping that by some random chance he'd receive an answer. His voice reverberated back to him; the only answer he should've expected. 'Fuck,' he thought once again as he hurried down the hall. Just as he turned the corner, he found whom he was looking for. The older man lay sprawled face down on the floor, his long hair splayed around him. "Fuck," Cloud muttered as he knelt beside the older man. He placed two fingers gently over the vein in his neck, checking for pulse. It was definitely there, but provided no comfort. He could still be dying. He lifted the surprisingly light body and carried it over to the ragged couch in the living room, laying it gently out and once again kneeling by him. 'You can't die on me now, Vincent, you can't just leave me here. I need you more than you know, please, don't leave yet.' "I... I think I love you," he traced the sharp features with a kind hand and placed a soft kiss over the unmoving lips. He could feel the warm breath sweep lightly over his face as he rested his head against the other man's chest. "Please wake up..." he whispered.

He stayed like that for the majority of the day, waiting. He never left his post, watching Vincent's every movement. It was almost completely dark out when Vincent finally woke. He moved to sit up, but stopped when he noticed Cloud. They locked eyes and Vincent moved slower into a sitting position.

"You came," It was meant to be a question, but seemed more a statement once said aloud. Cloud moved from where he was in the small kitchen to sit beside Vincent.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked. Vincent shrugged in return and looked away from the man next to him.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

They sat in silence for a moment before Cloud turned to study Vincent. He was looking toward the door, 'maybe wishing I would leave?' Cloud asked himself. He half shrugged and decided to see what would happed if he tried to leave. He stood slowly and headed towards the door. Vincent did nothing. It was then that Cloud realized there was the soft sound of weeping coming from Vincent's curled- up form. Cloud quickly sat back down and, pulling the man into him, tried to calm his sobs. This only seemed to make the sobs come more fiercely, which caused Cloud to slightly panic and almost wish he had left when he had the chance, but not quite. He sat, running his fingers though Vincent's hair and rubbing circles over his back, for what seemed like eons until Vincent finally pulled back, clearing his face of all sign of grief and resting his head on Cloud's chest.

"Sorry," Vincent muttered softly, wishing he hadn't broken down. It would only complicate things and make it harder to stop the thoughts flowing through his mind. He wanted to be left alone, like he used to be, but, he didn't want Cloud to leave... ever. He wanted Cloud with him as much as possible, but that never seemed possible. He'd known the dose he had taken wouldn't kill him; he didn't want death yet, but he wanted out of this. This being his...affair with Cloud. That's all it was anyway; a series of once- every- now- and- then fucks. Whenever Cloud was in need, Vincent was there, but what happened when Vincent was in need? He tried... really. It wasn't his fault he had to be the hero. It was taxing at best, and all Vincent needed was company. He didn't _need_ the feel of bare skin on skin. Sure, it was nice, but he only needed the companionship, would never ask for more. He was alone in this world, until Cloud had found him. He immediately form a sort of friendship with him, but it was so much more for him now, however clichéd that was.

Cloud shrugged in response and, feeling awkward, moved to stand. "Don't leave," Vincent said quietly, almost hoping Cloud wouldn't hear him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cloud assured him.

"Oh," Vincent replied and pulled his knees up to his chest. Cloud sat back down and rested a hand over one of Vincent's. "I don't want you to leave," he mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cloud insisted.

"Okay," Vincent wasn't so sure. Cloud always had to leave for some reason or another.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late _

He wanted to tell him so badly it ached. He needed to say it aloud. Needed to more than anything. He was afraid if he didn't say it, he'd be crushed under the weight it was causing in his mind. 'Vincent, I love you,' not so hard, right?

"Vincent?" he turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. 'I can't do it; I can't say it. What would he say? That's the problem, I don't know,'

"What?" he asked when Cloud never finished his thought. He knew what was coming; he had to say it. Cloud would never.

"Never mind,"

"I love you," Vincent whispered, meeting Cloud's gaze. He seemed shocked at first, but soon softened.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again _  
_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong _

Their lips met gently, sharing what had yet to be spoken. They stayed that way until all was sufficiently understood between the pair. Cloud pulled back, a slight smile playing on his lips. Their eyes met once again and they kissed, more passion coating their minds and tongues. Cloud pushed Vincent back gently against the arm of the couch, pressing his chest against the other's and rubbing his hands over his sides. Clothes were soon discarded and scattered across the floor. The elder has been submissive so far, but has decided to change that. He flipped their positions, his nails digging into the other's hips as their arousals met. The other asks for more and is rewarded; the elder slowly enters him and begins with a slow pace, gradually increasing. He brings a hand to the other's need and keeps his rhythm steady. They release together and collapse in a heap on the couch.

"Don't leave," Vincent whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cloud answers with a smile. He presses a kiss to Vincent's throat and wraps his arms around his waist. "Ever."

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_


End file.
